<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea by AceOfTigers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457385">[Podfic] As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers'>AceOfTigers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Drawing, Drinking, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Misgendering, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Female Character, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <em>As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea</em> by inexplicifics.</p>
<p><strong>Author's Summary:</strong><br/>Over the years, Serrit of the Vipers finds brothers, a friend, a lover, a leader worth following, and, eventually, herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gweld/Serrit (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts">inexplicifics</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331232">As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <h3>Details</h3>
    <p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:43:22<br/><strong>Size:</strong> 30.2 MB</p>
    <h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
    <p><iframe></iframe><br/>			<strong>Right-click and choose "save as" to download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-22/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack22_AsTheUnchangingManyColoredSea_byInexplicifics.mp3">[Podfic] As the Unchanging, Many-Colored Sea - MP3</a></p>
    <h3>Credits</h3>
    <p><strong>Cover artist:</strong> AceOfTigers<br/>			<strong>Work skin:</strong> adapted from <a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201">Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic</a><br/>	</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always adored!<br/><a href="https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>